Survival: The Outbreak/Christmas Chapter 2011
This is the Christmas 2011 Special Chapter for Survival: The Outbreak. It is canon and will be annual as long as I continue the storyline. Christmas Chapter 2011: It's still Cursed? After clearing out Beachside and taking the plane, Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher, Victor Sullivan, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko borrow a large yacht and return to a very familiar location. They are wished the best of luck by their comrades and head onto the somewhat peaceful sea. Nathan Drake: You all know where we are going, right? Elena Fisher: I don't know, Nate, explain to us. Nathan Drake: We will be returning to the El Dorado island. To see if any mercenaries or pirates still live. Victor Sullivan: (Sarcasm) Wonderful, Nate! We're going back to see if that annoying pirate, Eddy is still alive. Elena Fisher: You do know that those Descendants and Nazis are undead right? When we left, the status of the Descendants were unknown. Nathan Drake: Yeah, we need to be on guard. Sev: Oh great, so if we get attacked we'll reanimate? Nathan Drake: Believe me you won't, they were affected by a virus inside the El Dorado statue. I'd know, I lost a friend to those things. Sev: We'll that's a relief. After a week, the four survivors reached the island and docked off the shore. Victor Sullivan: Now, heads up, Sev. You may think these freaks are weak, but they do pack a punch. Sev: Thanks for the information, Sully. The first stop was a trip to the fortress, it is noticed that the island's water has frozen and it's raining at the fort. Nathan Drake: (Looks over the cliff) Well that wasn't there last time... Elena Fisher: What an amazing climate change. Not to mention it's a bit odd. It's raining up here, yet it's frozen down there. Victor Sullivan: Just remember that this island is cursed. Anything unnatural could happen. Sev: Open fire, Nazi walker over there! After killing the Nazi walker, they trudge further into the fortress grounds. Nathan Drake: There must be some kind of activity here. The barely damaged trucks are gone. Elena Fisher: When we get to the drowned city, I want my camera back. I hope it wasn't damaged too bad. Nathan Drake: It was probably destroyed or taken by any lucky survivor. Elena Fisher: You can only hope, Nate. After exiting the almost abandoned fortress, the four survivors wander toward the drowned city cliff. Nathan Drake: Haha, the jeep is still there from when we backed off the cliff. Elena Fisher: We're just lucky we lived. Victor Sullivan: Wait a second, you mean you reversed off the cliff?! That's crazy, you coulda killed yourself. Nathan Drake: Relax, Sully. I brought parachutes this time. They put on the parachutes and float down to the drowned city dock. Sev: Are those the undead your talking about? Sev Points out three Descendants crawling around. Nathan Drake: Fire immediately, we'll talk later. Be careful, the Descendants are mutant undead, so they take more than a few good shots. On the bright side, you can shoot at any part of the body and kill it. Victor Sullivan: Wow, I'm glad I only had to deal with them for a short time. After killing the three Descendants, they reach the middle of the city's flooded ruins and hear gun shots in the distance. Sev: Hey, I hear something. Nathan Drake: Runs toward it! It's coming from the Custom's House! They run toward the room and see bullets spreading throughout the room. Nathan Drake: Pirates. I guess they all didn't die after all. Pirate 1: Oh my god! Prakoso, back me up! Victor Sullivan: Eddy's pirates. The four run in and fire at the very large group of Descendants and hordes of Nazi walkers. Pirate 1 is firing and talking. Pirate 1: Drake!? You've got a lot of nerve coming here! Nathan Drake: Whoa. Relax, I'm here to find Eddy. The two pirates and survivors keep firing at the undead forces nearby. Pirate 1: I'm Mac. I wielded the shotguns. Nathan Drake: You know me and my group. We'll that one is Sev. Mac: So you came back to help find Eddy, huh? Victor Sullivan: Yeah, buddy, we all did. Sev tosses a grenade and destroys every undead force left. Prakoso: Ahh, Nathan Drake. Surprising seeing you here. Nathan Drake: Look, can we just go and find Eddy now? The pirates and the US survivors head for the treasure vault and face off against a huge amount of Descendants. Mac: Can we take them? Sev: On my watch, yes. Sev throws multiple grenades at the horde of undead mutants. Mac: The pit is where Eddy is. Nathan Drake: Yeah, I remember. The groups here multiple gun shots in a pit and see eddy down below. Eddy Raja: Nobody messes with Eddy Raja! Nathan Drake: Need some help, Eddy? Eddy Raja: Drake? What do you want!? Victor Sullivan: We came to save you, big mouth. Eddy Raja: Then toss me a rope and get me outta this h--l hole! Elena Fisher: Calm down, Eddy. Grab on to the rope. Eddy grabs onto the rope and is pulled up. Eddy Raja: I did get out of that hole a while ago. I just jumped back in for an extra weapon a few hours ago. Elena Fisher: Was the "last" pirate eaten by the Descendants? Eddy Raja: I ran as soon as I knew he was dead. So I don't know. The pirates are seen by Eddy. Prakoso: We all didn't die, Eddy. Me and Mac escaped. Eddy Raja: What a relief. Now what brings this newcomer here? Nathan Drake: His name is Sev and he works for the US Military. Sev: I came to assist them in finding you. The survivors return to the boat and eddy notices Navarro's cargo ship is still intact. Eddy Raja: My pirates and I will take Navarro's boat back to Indonesia. I hope my sister, Rika is alright. Oh and before I leave what is happening to this world? Victor Sullivan: You've been in a pit so long. An apocalypse has occurred and many citizens of various countries and cities are undead. We call them walkers, but their are many terms for them. Eddy Raja: I might needs some weapons, hopefully enough citizens are living and feeling fine. Until we meet again, Drake. Farewell. The main survivors bid farewells to Eddy Raja and take the yacht back to D.C. to continue their search for survivors. Category:Survival: The Outbreak